Love
by SNmoonlit
Summary: “Three days and two months and nothing has changed about you.” Joesuf whispered to his daughter lying in the bed. With the machines that made her lungs breath, the blood that was supplying her limp body. Squel to Sire
1. After effect of the accident

"Three days and two months and nothing has changed about you

"Three days and two months and nothing has changed about you." Joesuf whispered to his daughter lying in the bed. With the machines that made her lungs breath, the blood that was supplying her limp body. Joesuf didn't know what to say, Mick found the truck driver that was speeding down the hill, he was driving drunk.

"Knock, knock," Beth said walking into the room to see that Andy still hasn't awaken, "go home Joesuf. You look like crap plus you need sleep and blood to eat, the yellow is showing through your eyes."

"No thank you. Has the truck driver been charged with anything?" asked Joesuf looked at Beth's neck looked so well right now. Three days without blood was his limit.

"He'll be in court this afternoon, Dean and Sam are going to defend Andy's honor I guess. Then from there he could just get a fine or back in jail; I guess that this driver was drunk and had a bad record trying to change to be a good father. It didn't work, he has been trying to explain to his wife for about two days now, and she wants a divorce. She sends you apologies to Andy."

"Okay," Joesuf said standing up starting to walk out of the room then the monitor stopped beeping to the rhythm of Andy's heart beat, "NURSE!"

Three doctors and four nurses come rushing into the room to see what was going on with Andy. They told Beth and Joesuf to leave the room; Joesuf helped walked Beth out of the room. Beth felt the tears form in the corner of her eyes. Joesuf just held her close, digging into his pants pockets and grabbed his cell phone dialing Mick's number. On the other end Mick picked up.

"Hello Mick St. John here, how may I help you?"

"Stop with the dumb shit Mick, its Andy." the line went dead Joesuf knew that Mick got the keyword and was on his way. Watching the door open Joesuf watched as the other nurses and doctor's rushed Andy to the elevator.

"Excuse me what's going on?" asked Joesuf looked straight at the doctor.

The doctor walked close, Joesuf still held Beth in his arms. Joesuf couldn't stop thinking about what was going on. Why were they taking her back to the elevator?

"Mr. Kostain we have to take your daughter through another surgery; she has fragments in her legs the bone is trying to heal but those fragments are placed in between the bone so it can't heal the right way. Also she has too much blood in her lungs, to say Mr. Kostain she might only have three or less days to live. I am sorry, but I have to go now."

Joesuf sat down and held his head in his hands just started to cry from knowing that Andy would leave but why wasn't she healing like a normal vampire? Unless the other Dean was slowing down the process of her healing, he was his fault that she wasn't even healing. Four hours later, the doctor's still haven't come out since they brought Andy into for surgery.

Beth walked back into the waiting room to see that Joesuf had fallen asleep taking a blanket and covering him. Beth knew that he needed blood but he wouldn't leave, hopefully Mick would bring some blood for the long night once again. Looking up from her laptop she saw that Mick, Dean, and Sam showed up. Sam looked tired so did Dean they must have been a sleep at a hotel or something, they were driving back because they had important hunt to do with their friend Bobby another hunter. Dean sat down knowing that he would be here long enough to see Andy. Sam was wide awake he wanted her to breathe again but it didn't work that way sometimes. Mick sat down next to Joesuf waking him handing him tin full of blood it was fresh.

"Wow the blood this is fresh." whispered Joesuf knowing that there were still humans around. Mick pulled up his sleeve to show the nice cut on his wrist that was slowly healing.

"Thanks my friend, Beth has the doc. come out yet to tell you about Andy?" asked Joesuf feeling his strength return right when he had asked Beth that question the doctor came out covered in blood. He looked tired and ready to fall over from being that tied.

"Hello, this must be her family. Andy is a very lucky girl her heart had stopped three times on the table when I was doing the surgery. Her leg is healed; some parts of her lungs are healed to. Three out of the eight broken ribs are healed also for some odd reason I think somebody is watching over your daughter. Other then that I think that she'll live," the doctor got hugged by Joesuf and Mick at the same time, "we'll take her off the breathing machine since she can breathe on her own. She'll be home in a couple of days, tomorrow she should wake up."

"Can we go see her?" asked Sam wanting to see Andy really badly.

"She won't wake up; I'll tell my nurses to let her family stay. A young gentlemen has already ask if he could see her." the doctor said those words then walked away to fill out some more charts for Andy.

Joesuf looked at Mick, Beth, Dean, and Sam every one was there so who was in the room. The other Dean everybody looked at each other, Mick and Joesuf put the vampire speed to high speed. Getting to the room, they saw Dean feeding off of Andy's blood.

"Get the hell out of here!" yelled Joesuf, charging out at Dean. Sam and Dean Winchester showed up in the room shooting three rounds of silver bullets at the other Dean.

"I'll have her blood before you know it Joesuf. You've tried to kill me before and failed now look at yourself you can't even control you vampire side. Warning my father is back, that blood that I've been taking from humans and other vampires are helping me bring back his sorry ass." Dean was gone before Joesuf had time to act.

"Damn it we had him," hissed Joesuf hitting the wall. Mick didn't say anything to Joesuf. Sam looked at Andy saw that he didn't do anything to Andy.

"She seems okay," whispered Sam sitting on the bed next to Andy. Joesuf sat down in the chair at the table and scooted up to the bed, held Andy's hand. Mick and Beth took the coach in the lobby; Dean took the other one in the lobby flirting with the night nurse that kept track of Andy.

The next morning Andy opened her eyes to see that Joesuf fallen a sleep and the blinds were down because of the sun light from outside. She smelt the wonderful scent of gun powder- _Sam. _ She had thought about the car accident then she remembered why she had flipped the car because she dogged the truck coming towards her.  
"Sam," Andy croaked trying to move bit her body felt heavy, she could feel the stitches on her leg and under her ribs. Why so many stitches? She looked over to see her father awake looking at her; she could see the invisible tears that he shed when she wasn't looking.

"Andy…. no I must be seeing things. The doc said you wouldn't be awake."

"Joesuf I'm awake," Andy coughed- Joesuf's head jerked up her mouth was covered in blood. Taking a cloth from his jacket he whipped the blood from her mouth.

"Don't move you still have five more broken ribs. I'll be back," he walked by and nudged Sam on the shoulder. Andy looked over to see that Sam was looking eye to with her. He kissed her lips they were still covered in some blood but now enough to bug him. They looked at each other for a long time.

"Step away from the lips," commented Dean walking into the room with the others. Mick looked at Andy just lying in the bed; he could remember when the last time Joesuf wouldn't listen to any body because Andy was here with other doctors.

"Good morning Andy,"

"Uncle Mick thank for saving me, along with Sam," she stopped in mid-sentence to cough, she lied back still coughing, "some fresh blood would be nice right about now. I know that I'm really tired right now."

Andy laid her head back on the pillow, leaning her head against Sam's shoulder she was out cold. Taking his hand and whipping the blood away from her mouth.

"She shouldn't be coughing like this, I think but I'm no doc." Sam whispered knowing that everybody could hear. Mick walked out of the room with Joesuf.

"Go home Joesuf, you need to the rest. Go; remember last night when you lost control just when Dean was here. We know what he is planning, to bring back the vampire that created his sorry ass. Go home that's an order; I'll call if something happens with Andy trust me." Mick said showing him the way to the elevator.

"You promise your apartment on that don't you?" Joesuf whispered getting shoved into an elevator full of human. Only reaching the third floor he took the stairs the rest of the way down to his car.

Joesuf drove to his apartment to see that everything around his apartment was cleaned, seemed like somebody was cleaning his apartment but whom. Walking to his office he found Angel and one of his freshies letting Angel drink her blood.

"I can see you found where I get my fresh blood from. Angel what are you doing here?" Joesuf looked at Angel saw his pleasure on his face.

"Joesuf, Dean he was here later last night." answered Angel

"So he was also at the hospital, what difference does that make really. Dean showed up looking at Andy when she just got out of her surgery." Joesuf knew that Angel wanted to know everything about Andy's condinsion.

"She had surgery? I wasn't called, why was that?"

"I should blame you for bring her the locket. If it wasn't for your big fucking mouth she wouldn't have gone to the graveyard to find out that I was there before she was. I told her to forget another one of vampire friends can keeps thoughts locked up then when she wants to remember she can, at her one time." explain Joesuf walking over to his employee to drink her blood, letting his fangs extend out wards he saw that he needed to feed before he would lose control again. Letting the blood trickle down his throat slowly the pleasure of the blood overwhelmed his body but his strength started to come back. Letting go of the woman's wriest he saw that the freshie had passed out between two vampires drinking her blood she needed some rest.


	2. Andy recovers

Back at the hospital, Andy woke up again only with a fever

Back at the hospital, Andy woke up again only with a fever. The doctor told them it was normal for a person this lucky to have a fever, they also found out that she would return home in about two to three days.

"Do you have any fives?" asked Andy she was playing fish with Mick, Dean, and Beth. Sam was getting his brother and Beth something to eat for breakfast, when the doctor wasn't looking Mick would let Andy feed off of him.

"Gee, I think somebody is cheating using those gifts of hers."

"Me I wouldn't," stopping in mid-sentence she started to cough, then she kept coughing even more, the machine was showing that her heart was racing. Mick walked out of the room to go get the nurse that was looking after Andy, but she wasn't there. Then he looked at the clock saw it was lunch time, Andy's machine stopped. Her heart stopped. Running back into the room he saw that Sam was letting her feed, Andy's eyes were ice blue she needed out of the hospital before she would kill somebody.

"That was close, why is her machine doing that really?" asked Sam falling off the bed, Dean had handed him something to eat so he wouldn't pass out.

"Because as a vampire when you need to feed off a person her heart races, Joesuf's heart does the same because their other side likes the fresh blood. The blood that is in the bag doesn't work. I guess her body is still rejecting the blood that hospital is giving her. Because of her rare blood type they don't have any blood to help her." explained Mick to Sam, Sam's color to his face was normal now. Mick's cell phone went off it was the high school wondering how Andy was doing, the last time they had heard that she went into surgery once again but now is starting to recover.

"She'll won't be able to be in the school for a while she still has a lot of recovering to do." Mick said over the phone, to the principal of the school.

"Who was that?" asked Beth to Mick

"The school wondering if Andy would be back in school; I don't even know if she could back to school right now." said Mick, looking over to Andy to see her face was twisted in pain so was Sam's face also twisted in pain- another vision.

"Mick the pain!" yelled Andy

"Beth close the door, they doctor's don't need to know about this." whispered Mick, Beth closed the door as Mick had asked her to do. Sam's vision was over so they were different this time.

"It hurts; the fire is coming closer to me. I hear voices you guys are trying to save me from the burning car. The car is about to explode. HELP!" yelled Andy. Sam was next to her trying to calm down her body but it wasn't working.

"What is doing on here? Why is she having a vision when I had a different one? Hers is lasting longer then normal." asked Sam still holding Andy's hand.

"She is remembering what had happened, when drinking your blood it must had struck something, when you guys had slept together she remembering that then you have when we fought then the car accident." explain Mick, the two men were still holding Andy's hand so she wouldn't hurt anybody or herself.

"I'm sorry that I lost control," a faint voice came from Andy she was done with her episode down memory lane, "Mick I have get out of here now before something else happened. I've slowed down my healing with my powers. Joesuf doesn't need to know this; I was doing what I was taught to do protect other vampires. So I used my powers to slow down the healing on my body."

"Why?" asked Sam

"Because ever since I was little had to protect vampires and what they hide behind their own skin. Everything that I said was wrong, I love you Sam Winchester." whispered Andy then closing her eyes, the heart machine read that her heart had stopped. Opening the door the doctor came in, the nurse and the doctor worked hard to get the heart to start, after the tenth try Andy's heart still wasn't responding to the shock. Sam and the other are watched from outside the room, Beth was crying Mick wasn't sure what to do call Joesuf or just brake down. Sam kept blaming himself from what had happened to Andy right now.

"Shouldn't her body be healed, why she would slow down the process of healing her body? She seemed to be okay, Mick we have to get her out of her back home. So she can heal better, please we have to tell Joesuf about her episode that's why she is like this isn't it?" asked Sam trying to balance the equation that was happening right now. Mick took his phone out of his pocket hoping that Joesuf would answer his phone.

"God damn it! Answer the phone Joesuf," Mick held the phone for about three minutes until Joesuf had answered his phone. On the other end Joesuf answered the phone waiting for anybody to tell hello or something.

"Mick you call," Joesuf's throat closed it was Mick something was going on, "Mick what going on with Andy? Is something wrong with Andy?"

"Joesuf please don't hate Andy for what she is doing, she told me that she has slowed down the process of her body healing. That would explain why it had taken a long time for her to heal. It seems that slowing down the process has caused her heart to stop for a little bit. The doctor is now talking to Sam about what they had to do. But Joesuf we have to bring her back home so she can heal faster then normal. This has nothing to do with the other Dean, nothing. Joesuf you have to fight to get Andy out of the hospital." Mick said over the phone nothing more to tell him but the truth.

"I'll be over there with the top doctor I can find, I'll fight to get her out of there." said Joesuf on the other end then hanging up.

Sam could see that Mick just talked to Joesuf saw that everything was okay right now. Mick saw that something wasn't the same about the Doctor when he was talking to him.

"What happened?" asked Mick

"They got her heart to start again after twenty shocks to her heart. They don't know if she can survive through the night. Is Joesuf on his way?" asked Sam. Mick looked at his watch then looked up to see that Joesuf and a high price Doc. was already there.

"That wasn't long for you to get here, who make this be?" asked Mick shaking hands with the doctor. Mick could tell he was a vampire just they way the got here in only matter of three seconds.

"Hello I'm name is Chris Jackson, I think I owe Joesuf a favor the whole vampire community of L.A knows what she did to keep us protected. All vampires old and young thank her for doing so." said Chris. The hospital doctor came out of his office with Joesuf and Doc. Jackson they were talking still. Joesuf geared off saw that Mick wanted to know the answer now.

"She'll be leaving today; from there Chris will be living with me until Andy is healed. The doctor knows that is would better for Andy to go home and heal better. Now she could stop using you know what to slow down her healing."

"Joesuf you have to act like you don't know about her doing that to her body. She told me not to tell you anything about this." whispered Mick feeling bad that he had betrayed Andy again.

Three hours and a helicopter later Andy was home, hocked up with he machines, Doc. Jackson could already tell that using her powers against the wounds were damaging her body even more. Joesuf and Jackson had caught up from the past, and then something had happened. Andy's heart had slowed down enough that the machine wasn't picking up her heart rate.

"What is going on?"

"Her heart is some what damage she's letting her vampire blood heal the simple wounds in her body. There nothing you can worry about Joesuf." Jackson said to his long lost friend.

Two months later

"I hate Mrs. Conaway, she treats me like I'm still wounded!" yelled Andy walking into the apartment, see that Joesuf was talking to three other vampires. Andy knew that Sam and Dean were in apartment because she hears Dean cleaning his gun.

"Welcome home Andy," said one vampire- Kristen Div

"Hello, Joesuf why is the vampire community here?" Andy asked wondering why they were here, Doc. Jackson was here also.

"They wanted to tell you something about Dean." answered Joesuf wondering. Andy stood there she couldn't speak a word plus she didn't want to know about Dean; what he was up to?

"Okay what about him," Andy walked to the kitchen to get a glass of blood, "What has he done now? Kill another woman, or killed another innocent teenager. Or decided to get a life; so what does this have to do with me?"

The other vampires looked at Joesuf because of what she was saying to her higher vampires. Joesuf couldn't say anything she hung around Mick or the Winchester's more.

"Dean's father is back, they want to bring back their whole family back alive or undead. But they can't bring them back because they don't have your blood." explain Joesuf, Andy looked at Joesuf like he was playing around but she knew he wasn't. The other vampires could tell that something between sire and student was strong.

"So with my blood." she stopped, a glass shattered across the room; she was mad at what she saw. Pain washed over her, her vision started to be a blur, she held her chest she couldn't breathe, "Not another one, one of my friends is going to die tonight if we don't stop Dean. He'll take her to an alley then kill her there. I don't know the name but it close to the school. I think it's the school gym alley. Other then that I don't know."

Joesuf helped her up from the ground, the other vampires got the idea to leave, and Joesuf asked Jackson to stay to look at Andy's heart. They kept checking up on her heart because it still wasn't healing fast enough but it was healed enough for her to finish her fifth year of High school.

"Breathe in, and then out" Doc Jackson asked Andy to do, "everything seems to be in place. That glass did you move that?"

"Yes Doc. I did move that glass, remember I have power. Remember why I was you became my doc." said Andy, knowing that time was slipping away. Andy moved her head, collected her silver gun in her hand.

"What's that for?" Doc. Jackson asked wondering if Joesuf knew about this gun.

"I've promised three people already that I would kill Dean then Joesuf would cover it up for me. I promise myself he would be out of my life; the other promise was towards my brother. I learn more about how he died, I guess he was in a fight with another vampire then the bloodlust droved him insane." explain Andy, Joesuf was standing behind the doctor and Andy.

"You could have knocked," Andy said pulling up her tube shirt, "I think I'll go to the shooting range with the Winchester."

"Don't Andy both of them left three minutes to go with Mick to find Dean." said Joesuf looking at Andy, he knew she had the gun with her.

"What kind of bullets?" asked Joesuf now holding Andy's hands, he could tell that she was planning to kill Dean.

"Silver to kill that son of a bitch," snapped Andy trying control her powers, the door flung open- a dark shadow stood in the front door.

"So now I am a son of a bitch?" asked the voice now walking towards them, Andy focused the gun right above his heart just like Sam had taught her.

"Yes you've killed so many people that I've lost count after three!" yelled Andy, she felt her figure hit the trigger saw that the bullet hit him then be moved with only thoughts.

"What the-" Andy said looking at the hole in Joesuf's wall in the living room, "Doc. get out of here now!"

Andy vamped out, now it was going to be an even fight vampire vs. vampire. _Dean why did you have to turn to feral? I should hate you; you've made my life so hard to breathe in just the simplest air these years. I've known since I was little now you tell me what you are. You decide that you were in love with me; you decide to kill one of my friends tonight if you don't get to kill me. You better leave my family out of it._

"My sweet darling why do you hate me so much?" asked Dean

"I hate you mother fucker because you kill for no reason; you drink blood to be powerful. You think of humans worthless, thugs, or even not equal to you!" Andy charged at him full of power, she let her new blood flow through her system. Let the vampire take over her. Hitting his face he took the first blow, Dean charged at Andy but was deflected by her power, flying across the room.

"I can see that you've been working really hard lately. But it's not enough to win the battle my sweet." Dean hissed while getting up.

"Damn it, I'm not your sweet because when the other Dean died that was the one that I loved your not him!" yelled Andy running to see if Joesuf was gone already. Looking up Joesuf was standing behind her, forcing her powers to the limit she made a shield around them.

"I don't know how long this is going to last; if it lasts then good. Joesuf you're bleeding." Andy said she couldn't remember where the bullet had landed now she did- right through Joesuf's arm.

"It's okay…" Joesuf's body hit the ground; he started to show that the silver bullet was working through his system.

"You're hurt it's my entire fault. I'll call Mick for back up," taking her cell phone out she could feel the shield weakening by every second that went by. The shield was gone; Dean coming full force at Andy, being pinned to the wall Andy couldn't breathe. Dropping her cell phone she could hear Mick's voice saying hello, anybody there.

"MICK HELP! HE IS HERE! HELP!" Andy yelled towards the phone, Dean stepped on it, feeling his body press against hers. Dean wore a smirk on his face, Andy looked weak to him. She was weak she couldn't get Joesuf to wake up.


	3. I'm back! Ready to kill to

Half and hour away Mick looked at his phone saw that phone call was declined

Half and hour away Mick looked at his phone saw that phone call was declined. Sam looked at Mick saw that his fangs were placed on his lips; they were looking at the wrong place to being with.

"Damn it we left Andy and Joesuf alone; while we did a wild goose chase right here. Dean is at the house probably doing something to Andy. Wasn't she left with a gun full of silver bullets?"

"Yes I made sure she knew how to load it, shot, and then she could run away from the apartment if Dean had come there. Remember Mick we are hunters we know how things work when it come to a feral vampire. What if drink Andy's blood?" asked Sam

"Shit," was the only word that Mick could think of to say because he knew what would happen if Dean had drank Andy's blood his father would be reborn. Getting into the car, Dean and Sam fallowed Mick after in the Impala toward Joesuf's apartment.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't find anything more suitable for this," whispered Dean licking Andy's neck. Andy's stomach had twisted in pain; Joesuf was chained to the wall and not breathe clearly, and Doc. Jackson was still there but not showing himself to Dean.

"Why wouldn't I make you have pleasure being in a tube shirt and in jeans? Don't I look good through your bastered eyes?" then it happened he was using his powers against her, the pressure in the room was going down straight on her chest. Gasping for air, she hated herself for tempting him.  
"Why would I hurt you?" asked Dean, hearing the front door open, Joesuf started to yell at whom ever walked into the room.

"Andy are you still here?" yelled Mick from the living room. Dean Winchester and Sam helped get Joesuf down.

"Bedroom." croaked Joesuf then passing out, Mick could see the silver bullets through his arm only one through the arm but it was still working very fast. Mick looked up from Joesuf to see Andy being choked by the other Dean.

"We could do this easily let me take her where she belong with my family, or I could just kill her here right now like I did last time."

"Leave her out of this Dean, she has done nothing to you." said Mick

"What has she done for me? Joesuf over there tried to kill me sixteen years ago but failed. Then before her car accident she tired to kill with her powers but didn't work at all. Then she tried to tell you something that she only knows about me. Why you don't tell him my sweet?" asked Dean licking Andy's neck.

"He was once in my village before Brian's family had adopted me. I've known Dean since I was little," she stopped because the silver knife was cutting into her skin, "also he has the same powers I do."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't because he had a spell on me, his mother is a vampire and witch she is the one that told the high council of Christians in my village that my mother was a witch." Andy started to scream she could feel the silver working through her skin, and then a voice was behind Dean.

"Let the girl go now or you will die," Andy knew who the person it was it was Doc. Jackson with the gun that Sam had left her for protection if Dean had come.

"If you hurt me you hurt her, didn't Mick tell you that lovely Andy?"

"Doc. do it shoot him!" yelled Andy she didn't care she would heal he wouldn't. The gun went off, Dean's neck was bleeding covered with blood he was slowly dying, and Mick took the knife and cut his head off. Blood had covered Andy's neck also.

"Andy come on heal, damn it heal!" barked Doc. Jackson; whipping the blood from her wounds they were already healed. Andy's eyes started to blink she couldn't believe that Dean was out of her life, she didn't felt he connection gone between them. Sam picked up Andy's limp body; she hugged him just like a death grip.

"I was so scared of what he would to me. He was thinking about drinking my blood but I was being stubborn. Joesuf how is he? Is he going to live? I don't know what I would do with out him, please say he is alive." she kept rambling on with different question. The doctor came out of the room in three minutes everything was ready to talk about what was going on with Joesuf.

"So what is going on Doc?" asked Andy getting up off the coach.

"Joesuf is a fighter he will be okay." said Jackson

"Thank very much with out Dean would have killed me or just kidnapped me." whispered Andy, she felt her head about to explode, another vision had taken over her thought but nothing a somebody being killed. It was her future, Dean's father was back.

"Damn it killed one of them then the leader is back. Mick it's going to an all out war on vampires and hunters. Dean's father is back and pissed that his son is killed."

"I'll call the school to tell them that you can't finish off the school year." said Mick walking off to Joesuf's office. Andy stood walking off to get some car keys to any of the car keys that were there. Sam had fallowed her, taking the Impala keys with him. Andy smiled remembering the last time they were in the impala.

"We'll be back we're going to get the Impala washed and cleaned." said Andy closing the door behind her.

Three miles out of LA Sam stopped the car; just sat there looking at Andy's wonderful face. He couldn't believe that she was a vampire she acted more like a human then a vampire.

"Why do you act different then most vampires?" he asked before kissing her neck, goose bump appeared on her arms she was enjoying herself just her alone with Sam and nothing more to think about.

"Acting is different then showing how you look," Andy looked at Sam's eyes he loved her but she wasn't sure about anything right now, "the last hunter I said I love you too was Dean. He tried to kill me but instead he died, for good. Now there's going to be a war, which means you have to fight with the other hunters not with us."

"What if I say Bobby, Dean, and I want to fight with you? Most hunters' think of vampires as beast, I'm looking at one that is gentle kind, a kick-ass when it comes to her family. She risked her own life when she was in the hospital just to protect other vampires. As a hunter I think that is really brave, you got to remember that was in the past."

"Sam you also have to see through your eyes I can see the past, the last vampire war against hunters lasted for three decades before the Civil War. Three decades," she stopped because Sam started to pull her body towards him in the driver seat.

"What happened thirty years ago won't happen again I promise you. Answer me this how old are you?"

"Sixteen plus some odd years behind that, what are you trying to get at?"

"I was thinking about who your mom was, she lived through the Salem Witch trials moved here then met your father. Andy, all your family isn't dead you have a sister, plus your mother never died. Dean and I found her a couple of days ago; there was this woman that kept looking at Joesuf's apartment so we asked her why she kept looking at the apartment. She was looking for you Andy." whispered Sam kissing her neck then down to her chest, Andy moaned looking at him, kissing him back she could feel the her fangs nick her lip.

Sam looked eye to her; they haven't been alone for a while now she needed this convection towards Sam because she knew it was going to be hell for the rest of the year- a war that was coming because one vampire wanted all the other good vampires gone and killed.

"Can I drink your blood please," whispered Andy closing on Sam's neck everything was just right, he arched his body towards her body that was on top of her, "this is the way it should be with human to feed vampires. Vampires should ask them for their blood. Not just take it."

Andy dug her teeth through his skin, Sam felt the pain but then pleasure nothing else but pleasure. Andy looked into Sam's eyes to see that she drank enough blood; she started to take off her shirt they moved to the back of the Impala and had sex there for the night.

The next morning Sam's cell phone was singing Bon Jovi "Wanted dead or alive". Sam picked up noticing it was Bobby calling from Dean's phone.

"Good morning Sammy," said the voice on the phone, Sam knew it was Bobby wondering where he was.

"Morning, wait it's morning. Andy wake up!" Sam yelled they had fallen asleep after having another session in the back seat of the Impala, Andy groaned, "Dean is going to murder me. Bobby where are you?"

"I'm at Joesuf apartment with Dean, Dean took one of his cars last night to come and pick me up. Sam are these people vampires or hunters?"

"They're both." Sam answered looking for his pants; Andy woke up looking like she had fun last night with a couple of bite marks on her neck also.

"Bobby Dean should explain to you; why don't you ask him who or what these people are. Also tell him that the car is cleaned just like Andy promised." Sam hung up the phone, looked straight at Andy. She wore a smile of on her face she was happy.

"Who was that?"

"Bobby just calling on Dean's phone to see where I was." explained Sam, putting his pants back on.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" asked Andy pulling her bra back on and then her t-shirt after that, then her jeans where nice.

"Yes I did enjoy myself because I was with you." said Sam kissing her on the lips.

"Andy your eyes they're yellow. Why is that?" asked Sam looking at her.

"My body just wants some blood but I've drank enough of yours already. I'll drive because you need something to eat." said Andy jacking the keys from Sam's hands. Placing the keys into the car's ignition the engine roared to life, hitting the gas peddle. In three minutes they were back at Joesuf apartment, Dean and Bobby where waiting outside for them.

"Okay no more sex in the back seat of the Impala!" wined Dean looking at his car. Everything still was in place it was clean just like they promised.

"Why not? How many woman have you slept with in the back seat of the car?" asked Sam already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Thanks a lot," Dean looked over at Bobby, Bobby had noticed the bite marks on Sam's neck, "Andy where you once again feeding off my baby brother?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Andy looked at Dean with a stupid look.

"So these people are vampires, why do you work with them?" asked Bobby

"These vampires are different, Andy wasn't a vampire her whole life she was once human then turned. When she wants blood she asks for it instead of just taking it." explained Sam.

"That doesn't make any since because vampires don't ask for wanting blood. Everything isn't that way." explained Bobby grabbing his bag.

"So who is this father that we're hunting?" asked Dean

"The leader of the vampires, to keep you hunters up on speed; our new leader would be Dean's dad and brothers. Two brothers named Jason and Brad. Their dad is a jerk when it comes to women, but on the other hand his name would Vandyke. Old school vampire he doesn't really know much about vampires as Joesuf does. But my sire has met Vandyke he doesn't keep things sweet and silent. If he wins this battle they will have every hunter or human be slaves." explain Andy walking into the apartment.


	4. Tattoos appear

Beth looked up from her book, to see three hunters plus Andy walk through the door

Beth looked up from her book, to see three hunters plus Andy walk through the door. Dean and Sam took Bobby to his room, Andy went towards the kitchen, and Andy looked up to see that Beth was in one of Mick's shirts. Something happened last night when she was having her own fun with Sam.

"Okay Beth spill, you smell like sex or my uncle Mick." said Andy walking into the living. Beth at first didn't know what to say after Andy was being so blunt about her smelling like Mick.

"That's why I want to take a shower so other vampires won't know that I slept with Mick. But he doesn't want me to because I guess to other vampires it shows that I'm his Beth. Yes, I did sleep with Mick last night, it was wonderful for not having sex in a really long time he did really well." explained Beth.

"Okay so was there any date or drinking going on. Come on you have to tell me everything."  
"Fine, we went to dinner I told him that I quiet Buzzwire because I didn't want to deal with the stupid new boss that I have running the place right now since Mo died. Then after dinner we talked under the stars, he drove me home then I packed some stuff because he doesn't want me alone I guess of this Vandyke person wants people died that was really close to vampires. So I'm staying here with you guys if you don't mind. Oh yeah, Joesuf said to keep an eye on the Winchesters and that Bobby person when he is gone. I guess Chris is getting award for saving your life and you get a medal for protecting the vampire community. Plus they want to see if they can stop Vandyke before he starts this major war." explain Beth. Andy looked up saw that Mick was now standing in the kitchen getting some blood to drink. Mick wore a smile across his face, and then looked at Andy the smile went away right after Andy started to laugh.

"Don't worry mighty vampire I won't take your Beth away from you. I know about what you guys did. I told you that I saw children in the future. I promise you that."

"Why weren't you home last night?" snapped Mick

"I wanted some time alone with Sam that's all. So I went and washed Dean's Impala then from there Sam drove back but we stopped on top of the Hollywood Hill what's wrong with that?" asked Andy looked up at Mick

"Vandyke could have attacked you know that," Mick paused because he didn't want to tell her about the note that Joesuf had gotten last night when she left, "Joesuf got a note right after you left."

Andy could see a paper in his hands, she noticed it was from somebody but it wasn't from Vandyke. Andy walked over to get the note, the handwriting was so neat and gentle like the hands of a mother.

"Who was the note from?" asked Andy still looking at Mick

"The note was from-" Mick paused he didn't know if Joesuf wanted this to her, "the note is from you mother and your sister they are alive. Andy your family never died, your father did that's all that died. Other then that your mother Sienna and Rosa are still alive; they would like to see you tonight they need your help to kill Vandyke because they hold something of Brian's. They have some more stuff to explain about Brain's death also."

Andy held the note Sam and Dean were right about her mother being alive and wanting to help her with the fight. Tear's formed in the corner of her eyes; she couldn't believe that her younger sister Rosa was still alive because of everything that had happened even her mother was alive when Andy thought she was died, burned on the spot just like ever witched that had died. Andy walked into her room, saw that Bobby was going through her stuff.

"Excuse me why are you in my room?"

"I don't trust vampires,"

"I've heard that line before Dean didn't trust me but then learned that not every vampire wants to kill."

"Then explain the silver locket that you wear right now?"

"That locket was a gift from my brother; he gave to me so I could keep hunters away. Now get the hell out of my room!" yelled Andy using her powers then threw Bobby's power against the wall.

"You're not just a vampire you also hold powers that could win this war. The old books say that a person will come with two different powers and that hides as a vampire but once was human to take down the evil that walks the streets with humans." explain Bobby, Andy let his body hit the floor, Dean and Sam came rushing into the room to see Bobby's body just sitting there.

"What happened?" asked Sam hugging Andy

"He was going through my stuff then tested my powers; he wanted to get my angry because he knows that I don't know how to control them. Are you happy that I can't control my powers you bastered!" Andy yelled again, Sam held her back. Sam didn't understand why was she acting like this, everything was explained when he saw that she had a fever.

"Andy go get some sleep,"

"No I don't need some sleep I'm fine," she said then falling down the ground she held her head noticing her hands were bleeding, the vision was cruel she saw Rosa and her mother being punished for dropping off the note to Joesuf. Rosa was getting fed off while her mother was also getting fed off. Andy saw the signs forming on her hands and wrists, the simples that witches wore when another witch was passing on her power to aid the other witch in battle. That meant her mother was truly dying, Sam held Andy's shaking body in his arms. Dean brought Mick into the room; Mick knew that something was wrong with all the blood that covered Andy's hands. A voice echoed through Andy's voice.

"The price is simple find the gate to open the power to defeat Vandyke. The beholder of this power will be powerful within herself the vampire blood will aid the healing and the awakening of the power." then Andy's head was heavy she was slowly breathing, showing some signs of a fever just like a normal human would.

"Dean get some water, Beth call Joesuf tell him what is going on right now." ordered Mick picking up Andy from Sam's arms. Sam fallowed Mick to his room, Bobby fallowed after then also so.

"What is going on?" asked Bobby

"Shut up Bobby! If you weren't for you she wouldn't be in so much damn pain. She didn't have to use her powers to tell you get of her room, why were you there in the first place?"

"Looking for something, I guess I shouldn't have gone in her room." whispered Bobby, Dean walked through the room to see that Sam was at Bobby's throat. Bobby stepped out of the room, went to the living room to see that Joesuf was there with Doc. Jackson.

"Who are you?" asked Joesuf knowing he was human

"Bobby, I'm here with the Winchester's. You must be Andy's sire Joesuf Kostain." Bobby said sitting down again. Joesuf lead Chris to Mick's room; everything seemed to smell like blood.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Joesuf getting the question of before Chris had a chance to.

"About three or five minutes, I'm assuming that you've met Bobby his going to help us with finding Vandyke. Well I guess that meeting with her mom and Rosa isn't going to happen." explain Mick

"Okay, explain a little more then I'll probably get what you are talking about Mick." said Joesuf being a smart ass towards Mick.

"When I witch the first time that one witch gets those powers, well I thinking about this last night Andy's mother in still alive she was reborn into another human body right now she seeks one purpose to let the powers carry one to another witch example her daughter. These cuts or tattoos on her wrists would because of this." explain Mick. Joesuf looked at what Andy's wrists were telling him just covered with blood but he could tell that something was carved on her skin.

"Okay you two I need you guys to leave the room while I look at Andy." said Doc. Jackson. Everybody left the room, Sam had to push out of the room by Dean. Beth was the only left in the room to help Jackson with Andy's wounds. Three hours later Doc. Jackson was finished with Andy's new tattoos on her, walking out of the room he saw that Joesuf, Mick, and Sam were waiting to know what was going on with Andy.

"So what is going on?" asked Joesuf

"Nothing much she has lost a lot of blood but that was solved when Beth let her drink from her. Mick, Andy reminded me of you she refused to drink Beth's blood because she knew she didn't have herself under control. Andy's hands and upper arms are wrapped in cloth so you have to tell her not to use her power, she'll still have the vision but she can't move things with her thoughts, isn't that's what caused these new tattoos?" asked Doc. Jackson.

"I wasn't here, I was with you." answered Joesuf

"Yes that is who they showed up, after that she just kept bleeding that when Mick came into the room saw that Andy was bleeding." answered Sam sitting back down, he saw still covered in her blood.

"Jackson, what caused it besides her using her powers against Bobby?" asked Dean

"I don't know that yet because matter of fact I think that her being a witched caused it, if you look at the older time for the witches they had these tattoos that showed what kind of powers they had." explained Jackson


	5. Wounded

"That would make since," then there was a knock on the door, Mick looked at the camera that showed somebody but he couldn't tell who

"That would make since," then there was a knock on the door, Mick looked at the camera that showed somebody but he couldn't tell who. Opening the door, the person fell into Mick's hands.

"Doc!" yelled Mick; everybody came to the living room to see who it was. Sam and Dean knew who it was off hand with out known how she looked.

"Bella," exclaimed Dean looking at her, she had vampire bite marks on her neck, "Can you do something?"

"Not really besides to know what kind of blood type she is?" said the Doc

Mick liked some of the blood that was already on her skin Dean didn't know that vampires could tell what blood type it was.

"A negative," replied Mick to Jackson. Walking into the kitchen Jackson found some of Bella's blood type. Dean looked at Bella who had attacked her. Sam looked behind him saw Andy and Beth was helping Andy stand up.

"Vandyke did this to her, when I was bleeding to death. He was letting his son's feed off of Bella. She was snooping around looking for something that was caught just like my mother and sister. They died can't be reborn, I have eight days and eight nights to figure out these powers that my ancient sister gave me to fight Vandyke. To stop this war, to stop the killing between hunters and the supernatural." explained Andy going limp against Beth's weight. Sam helped Beth get Andy back into the room, some of the bandages needed to be changed, Sam did that looking at her once beautiful skin now was covered will words and ancient symbols.

"Sam, Bobby is he okay?" Andy asked seeing that Sam was rewrapping her bandages.

"Yeah you got to remember he is a fighter, he was trying to test you. Andy, did you know that this was your fate?" asked Sam

"Sam, vampire don't have a set fate, this one was brought against me because the power needed to be passed on to another witched, hints me. Sam I still love you that what makes me strong every day. Sam please don't leave me even though you know that I probably won't be able to love you again." whispered Andy wondering what Sam would say to her back. Sam just kissed her lips, soft and gentle. Sam looked close enough so Andy knew that he wouldn't leave her side no matter what.

"True love is strong enough to fight the darkest things that crawl among humans. You got that Andy, I won't leave, I won't tell you what to do, but I will tell you this I can protect you from Vandyke not matter the amount of pain." said Sam finishing his simple job. Sam lay on the bed, saw that Andy had fallen asleep, she felt safe around Sam when it came to pain nothing more had changed. Sam didn't bring pain he only made the pain go away.

"Sam I love you, so much." whispered Andy.

The next dust Andy was awake to see that the whole house was still asleep, she saw walked out to the balcony to watch the sun set for the first time. As a vampire she didn't see the sun set very much because she was afraid of the sun. She couldn't stop thinking about the sun for awhile, everything seemed to be changing in the cities, the lights started to show through out the city. Night was staking the city right now, all the dark creatures would crawl out of the corner.

"You know you shouldn't be out her alone," a voice said behind her, she looked behind saw that is Beth she slept with Mick again her scent still wasn't herself again.

"Mick still won't let you take a shower will he?" asked Andy knowing what they did last night.

"Well, I think that he will after he sees that it's driving me nuts. Even though I know that you, Jackson, and Joesuf can smell the sex all written over my skin doesn't mean I have wear his scent all over my body. Andy are you afraid of death?" asked Beth just wondering

"Death, what do you mean by that? You forgot that I'm a witch and a vampire in the same body; I would be afraid of death if I didn't see it around me a lot. Dean kill thirteen teenage girls and three women maybe more that I didn't get to see; and I'm glad that I didn't see them either. Beth, death will come for me when it wants to. But to answer your question straight I'm really afraid of dying, truly and honestly I don't know what I would do with out you guys. Sam is a wonderful guy, hunter, and brother to his family. He doesn't really talk much about his true family, all he has told me is that his mother died, his father was also a hunter gave his life to save Dean's ass. So I guess Sam feels really alone right now. I couldn't think about what to say to him. Beth I want you to give Sam, Dean, Mick, Joesuf, and yourself these notes, I wrote them this morning my body couldn't sleep so I wrote. Beth I'm leaving I know where Vandyke is hiding I saw that last night when my skin was bleeding. Beth I should leave now, Vandyke's son's are going to pick me up at six I called them told them that they could take me as one of them and leave you guys out of it." Andy handed Beth some notes for her family.

"You should not now, not when Joesuf needs you the most; you shouldn't go Andy." By the time Beth said that Andy was already gone. Beth walked into the apartment to see that Mick and Joesuf was awake and drinking some blood.

"What was that about?" asked Joesuf

"I'm so sorry," whispered Beth trying not to show her tears, "She has left because she told Vandyke that she would fight him or surrenders to him also. She'll be living right now if not she's already gone." Beth handed Mick and Joesuf the notes that Andy had given her right after the sun had set for the night. Dean and Sam woke up finally to see that everybody was now awake; Sam could tell that something was wrong with the way the tone was set through out of kitchen.

"Okay what is going on? Is Andy okay?" asked Sam wondering where was Andy, she wasn't in the bed.

"Sam, Andy left about two hours ago to surrender to Vandyke. She wanted you to have this note." said Mick handing him the note. Sam looked at his piece of paper; he could tell that there was two notes one for him and one for Dean.

"Here," snapped Sam he read the letter out loud, "Dear Sammy. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I had to surrender so he would kill you, I can't lose you because I love you so much that it hurts me to see you have pain. I did some digging I know about the deal that Dean made and how your father really died. Plus I guess that I was afraid of my love toward another hunter because I once loved Dean now he is dead because he was trying to kill me family." Sam stopped he couldn't keep reading the letter; he walked toward that room, got his gun and was out the door.

"Sam wait!" yelled Mick but he was too late Sam was already gone. Dean read his letter it made him mad but also made him laugh at what Andy has to say about him.  
"Dean aren't you going to stop your brother?" asked Beth

"Yeah but one thing that he forgot those keys he took where to the Impala but they don't work." Dean looked up to see that Sam was standing in the door, ready to punch his brother's face.

"You son of a bitch, Dean where are the other keys? I know these don't work for the Impala they look like them but they don't work!" yelled Sam throwing a punch.

"Don't blame me Sam, I didn't make her run! None of made Andy leave you, she left because she didn't want you to get hurt. You have to remember that she loved you! Nothing more then that she was knows that she can't love a person that is a hunter she can finally see that because it doesn't work." explain Dean dogging some punches to the face, then was doubled over with pain in his stomach. Dean hit Sam back making him double over, and then Bobby had stopped them from hitting one another.

"I don't understand why you both just stop!" yelled Bobby

"He started it!" both of them said it like they were prose at saying those kind of words.

"I don't care I'll end it, Sam she left because she was afraid of what would happened to you. She knows about your past what Dean did to save your life she doesn't want to do that for you. Sam she doesn't want to lose you." said Bobby letting go of Sam. Sam calmed down, Joesuf and Mick walked through the living room holding a book that Andy read more often then none.

"She kept reading this book last night; the book is covered in tears. Andy has learned all the spells to need to kill Vandyke but one spell that if forbidden among vampires is darkness spell." whispered Joesuf handing Sam the book, another note had fallen out of the book, but all of them had resaved a note from Andy who was this note for?

"My sweet family. I would like you to know I'll you use a spell that only hunters know how to use. Everything has been leveled out; I just can't believe that everything has come so fast. The spell and power is wonderful, if I survive through the sweet pain of being farel, Joesuf I would like you to give Sam the permission to marry me. The sweet love that we have is so wonderful, he has healed my pain and I've healed my pain. I can only think about the pain." read Joesuf out loud; he could feel the tears form. Every since he brought Andy into his life it has been pain after another but he wasn't sure what emotion where until he had met Andy, learned that humans are that half bad.

"So she was turning farel wasn't she?" whispered Beth

"Yes she was but she didn't want to see anybody get hurt from her. Andy's witch power kept growing while her vampire power stayed the same." whispered Mick.

"So what are we going to do? Let her die or go and help her, she maybe powerful but she doesn't have to die this way."

"So Andy what brings you here?" asked voice within the darkness, of everything. Andy she kept moving wondering from side to side trying to see where the voice was. Jason came down on top of her; Andy was on the ground seeing that she couldn't fight.

"So are you going to fight? My older brother told us that you were a powerful witch, now look at you surrender." Then his hand started to burn, Jason backed away.

"Yeah your brother was right I'm a powerful witch, VANDYKE WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled Andy ready to fight, before stopping here she stopped by her brother's graveyard got his sword to fight.  
"I'm here, you killed my son. A bitch like you should be stopped, I'm I true or not?" asked Vandyke looking face to her.  
"I can tell that you haven't changed one bit!" snapped Andy vamping out to see that Vandyke was impressed by the way she looked.

"A witch and a vampire what a pleasant surprise." he whispered, throwing three punches at Andy she blocked them with her power. Landed a couple of them on Vandyke; from a distance she could hear the Impala engine getting closer along with the other cars.

"Damn it I didn't want it this way." whispered Andy, she now pinned to the wall, she could feel the blood ooze out of her side. Jason and Brad both were feeding off her blood, she could feel everything slip away. Andy kept her eyes open to see that Sam, Dean, Joesuf, Bobby, and Mick where there. No Beth she must be in the car. Jason was done feeding but headed on his way to the car that Beth was staying in for once.

"Everything will change," whispered Andy, "then I can't you the darkness spell it'll kill Mick, Joesuf, and myself."

Mick looked at Andy that was pinned to the wall, walking forward his ears heard Beth scream. Walking the other way, Mick killed Jason.

"You son of a bitch you killed my son!" yelled Vandyke getting hit with three rounds of silver bullets. Sam saw that Vandyke was dead for good. Sam walked towards the weak Andy that crumbled into a little ball on the ground, the markings on her arms where still there but they didn't burn.

"Sam you jackass," Andy said thinking about what her family just did, "why didn't you stay away? I wrote those letters you guys decide to come and help me."

"We helped you because we all love you. Plus one of your wishes have come true Joesuf will allow us to get married, when ever you want to." whispered Sam picking up Andy.

"What happened to Vandyke?" asked Andy still feeling weak.

"Bobby, Dean, and I shot him down." answered Sam, Joesuf walked toward them he tried to touch Andy's wrist but it didn't work his hand burned.

"These marks only let human or witches touch them. But I think I can change that if I truly try. Joesuf thank you for letting my dream come true, I guess I did find the right man I just kept looking in the wrong spot." she laughed then passed out.

"She needs blood, I called the cleaners they'll get ride of the bodies that are here they'll probably burn down this place when they get here."  
"Joesuf will she be okay, you know what I'm talking about don't you." asked Sam bring her to the Impala.  
"We'll talk about when Doc. Jackson sees her wounds." said Joesuf looking at Sam eye to eye.


	6. Can't get married?

At the apartment, three older vampires awaited for Joesuf's return and Andy's return

At the apartment, three older vampires awaited for Joesuf's return and Andy's return. Doc. Jackson fallowed Sam to Andy's bedroom, seeing that everything was simple it wasn't, the Doc. couldn't get close enough to Andy's wounds with out getting burned.

"Andy you have to stop protecting yourself with your powers. It's nothing to worry about nothing will hurt you," whispered Sam whipping away the cold clumps of hair away from her eyes, "Doc. Jackson needed to see your wounds so we can get married."

Andy let down her shield around her body; Doc. Jackson looked at the wounded everything looked fine from the doctor's point of view.

"Everything will be fine, plus she'll be fine to walk down to see her new husband." joked Jackson.

"The news around here travels really fast. I guess being sired by a powerful vampire you would think he would keep the word down." said Sam walking out of the room, looking at Joesuf.

"I'm sorry Joesuf her getting married to a human is against the law of our council. You know that to." said Ro

"What if my brother changed into a vampire, that would mean that I wouldn't have my brother again would I. Answer me bitch? You can't make him he loves Andy nothing more. I just don't want to take the chances because I know that he loves Andy."

"Joesuf you let this hunter call me bitch, you shouldn't even let these so-called hunters enter your house. I'm surprised that you still breathe in the simplest as air. Joesuf you've already broken three of the laws of vampires, you shouldn't even changed Andy into one of us for one. Then letting Dean still live, after what he does to Andy. Then the third law that you've broke is letting yourself love Andy as your own child."

"What was I suppose to do tell the ways of being a vampire then let her just go on her own. She couldn't even know how to control the blood lust that her body was letting her have. Between her powers and the bloodlust Joesuf couldn't stop thinking about the simple promise that Joesuf made Brian when he died." snapped Mick, Joesuf held up a hand to tell him his out of line towards the High mistress.

" Back to Andy and Sam getting married she'll have to find another person such as a vampire to fall in love with."

"Joesuf aren't you going to say something really, I love your daughter don't you see that. I could have stayed her to see her die but I didn't I went and fought along your guys sides to get her back. I wasn't about to see her die because she wanted to use a powerful spell to whip out all the evil vampires that lurk around, I promise her every time that I would protect her no matter what." Sam explained himself to the four vampires in the room.

"Excuse me, hi I'm Beth Turner you haven't said anything about me and Mick. I guess our love isn't forbidden but I really don't know." said Beth looking at the two higher vampires. Joesuf knew not to say anything to the two vampires in the living room. Mick clamped his hands around the wall seeing that he was about to lose control right there.

"What makes your love for Mick St. John different then what Andy is going through. If you look at the simple facts Samuel Winchester is a hunter; Andy on the other hand she was once human now stands a vampire under the wing of Joesuf Kostain. It would say if a human and vampire get married they'll show the hole world that there is other stuff behind the darkness of every night." explained Vince

"What about your son?" asked Joesuf, knowing he was stepping into uncharted areas. Joesuf couldn't see why he stood there not saying anything about Andy and Sam getting married, she was his daughter if Sam made her happy then they should be married. Waiting for the mistress's answer he wasn't sure what she would say.

"What about my son, if you if you are implying that I killed my son's lover the night of the wedding, I didn't." she answered

" Dean is right you are a bitch, how would a human as healthy as she was die on the stop; unless her neck was snapped then her body wasn't found after somebody have killed her the night of her wedding. Explain that High mistress?" asked Joesuf, Mick was standing behind him knowing something was going to happen.

"You are out of line,"

"If Andy wants to get married let her. She has done nothing but protected vampires for her whole life. She has lost her mother, sister, father, and Brian to protecting her secrets and vampires. She used her powers to slow down the healing on her body when she flipped one of my car." Joesuf explain the elder lady, the next thing he knew he couldn't breathe. It seemed all of his blood was being drain from his body; he opened his eyes to see that Ro was drinking his blood. He knew it was coming to him when he started to lay down the facts towards her son's death.

"You get out of line one more time; I will kill Andy or you. Doesn't matter to me, that wedding will not go on got that Joesuf. Tomorrow night is a meeting bring Andy, she'll chose her new sire." she snapped then was gone. Joesuf's body crumbled into a ball he would let the wedding go on or die trying.

"Joesuf you shouldn't have done that," Mick pulled him up off the ground, saw that Joesuf's neck was still bleeding, "she could have killed you know that. What did she say after her warning towards you?"

"There is going to be a meeting for Andy to choose her new sire, they want me to stop being her sire. You don't think I knew that when took about a pint of my own blood. Andy and Sam will get married no matter what." said Joesuf vamping out, Mick directed him to the kitchen.

Andy woke up feeling refreshed but thirsty, looking to her left side she saw Sam reading a book, the book that she studied to get the spell from.

"I didn't know spells were really hard to learn." Sam whispered to himself still reading the book, looking up from the book he saw some beautiful eyes looking at him.

"That would be my book," she whispered turning to her side, "Where is Joesuf?"

"Um… Joesuf he is trying to recover from pissing of a powerful vampire."  
"Why?"

"The vampire council says that we shouldn't get married because for one you are vampire and I'm a hunter. They don't like us sleeping together either matter of fact they've tried to attack my twice they think that's going to help them but it won't. Andy I love you, Joesuf is sleeping right now but he wants the wedding to still continue."

"IF the wedding continues then he or I die don't we," Andy said yawning she still needed some strength she was planning to finishing her college entry, Joesuf knows some vampires at a couple of University because she already have seen High school for four years going on five if she had finished this school year, "Sam I love you also."

Sam just brushed the hair away from her face noticing the tattoos had covered the right side of her body she saw still beautiful not matter what covered her face. Sam walked out of the room, to see that Mick was reading some books also.

"Doing some reading also?" asked Sam sitting in the chair next to the sofa.

"Yeah but hopefully they can convince them to let you and Andy get married; I can't believe them they would let me and Beth get married but they won't let you two get married because of the differences between you two. I guess they don't want something happen to you then Andy loses control of her vampires strength goes on a killing rage."

"No Andy would be the one to be worried about that would be my brother. Dean had raised me since I was a baby always watching over me no matter the price."

"So what kind of reading are you doing?"

"I'm reading up on deals with the devil," Sam looked at the book noticed that they were reading the same copy, "These books they look the same but different information about the supernatural. What makes them different?"

"Your book only tells you about what humans have made up about stuff on the supernatural. This book is the only copy left, I know of three other vampires minus Joesuf that has the real copy. I own only the copy that vampires have given other vampires if that makes any since."

"Bluntly, what have you found on the high council?"

"Nothing much I gave you example about a human fell in love with a vampire. Then the human got old because the vampire didn't want to change her, she had asked him to change her for three and half years before the council had killed her before they got married. Just like Ro's son; I guess her son's soon to be wife was killed the night of wedding since we can't have day wedding they invited all the vampires they knew. Joesuf was one of them, he was the best man at this wedding when they heard about the bride dying he couldn't see the reason of living, seeing that his mother had killed her. He had challenged his own mother to a battle lost badly; his lost his head to his own mother. Joesuf watched them battle it out after that he came to my apartment, I didn't go to the wedding because I was doing something." explained Mick, closing the book getting off the sofa walking over to the book case.

"So that would explain why Joesuf wants us to have wedding with out neither of us dying. I'm I right?" asked Sam looking at Mick, Joesuf walking through the double doors to see that Sam was in the living room.

"Mick it's time for the meeting all vampires have to come even Andy, it's about her." said Joesuf showing no emotion.

Walking across he walked into the bedroom to see that Andy was looking outside to see the city; the city was surrendering to the darkness of the night. Placing a palm on her shoulder, she didn't even look behind her. She heard Mick explaining everything to Sam about the death, the wedding, or the pain that wedding would cause.

"Why don't they want me to be married to a person that I love?"

"They would love you to be married if it wasn't a hunter, they think that he would go around to tell his other hunter friends then vampires here in L.A would have to rebuilt what they started." explained Joesuf still not showing any emotion. Andy walked towards her father, his eyes darted to the tattoo that was once on her arms, four arms but now was on her face.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean? You mean that tattoo; I didn't use any of my power it was like that when I woke up. I guess that I'm being blessed by goddesses from above. The one goddesses that we believe in as young vampires, Goddesses Nyx." explain Andy

"But that still shouldn't be happening to you. Or should it?"

"When the tattoo stops growing that when I'll stop being marked by her, as a witch these tattoos shows other witches or other creatures of supernatural that I'm powerful." explain Andy putting on her cloak, Joesuf was dressed in simple black. Walking out of the room, Mick was ready. Throwing a mask at Joesuf he places the white mask on his face.

"What is the mask for?" asked Andy

"The men vampires can't show there face, the woman can. Andy are you ready for this meeting that meaning that other male vampires will feed off of your rare blood." explained Mick, Joesuf didn't have to explain more because Mick said it plain and simple.

Arriving at the church, Mick and Joesuf went to the opposite way that Andy had to go; Andy fallowed her friend that she knew went to the same high school. She still was confused, if the meeting was about her then why wasn't Sam here also.

"My brothers and sisters I bring you here today to say that we have a problem among us." the High mistresses said from alter in front of the million other vampires. The male vampires were on one side then the female vampires were on the other side. Besides Andy that was in the middle of separated room. She looked around seeing that every female vampire looked at her they saw the tattoos showing on the right side of her face.

"She should die!" yelled one vampire from the crowd, Andy jerked her head to see it was one of the vampires from school, he was the swimming team always had hated her.

"Silence," Ro said looking eye to eye with Andy, "we bring her here because you have to choose another sire, Andy Kostain."

"Why what is wrong with my sire right now? He has only taught me the ways of being a vampire. He said it himself I was one of the best young vampires that he has ever seen. Joesuf help me please," Andy got slapped, in the crowd Mick held Joesuf back.

"That was out of line my dear Andy, since you've fallen in love with a hunter. We have chosen another name for you under another sire, we are taking every memory of you being in his life away. Since you chose to endanger other vampires, we have no chose to say that you have to die."

"No!" yelled Andy, her eyes were ice blue, Joesuf stood up from the other male vampires but Mick still kept him back from making another mistake toward the High mistress.

"Change back I command you to change back now," said the High mistress vamped out also, she was going to stand for this, "You'll have a different life. Also those powers of your will be drained from your body."

"Why do you fear me so much? This has nothing to do with me wanting to marry Sam Winchester, it's about my witch powers you think that I can't control this amount of power."  
"You've already step out of line once this would be the last time every. I hope that your sire has taught you how to fight!" yelled Ro.

Mick couldn't control himself from what the high mistress was saying about Andy, Joesuf was already up at alter to see if he could help Andy fight. Her strength wasn't back like it should be, she could only use her powers for a little bit other then that the high mistress Ro would win the fight and be head Andy no matter what she said right now she was out of luck.

"Andy you shouldn't fight her!" yelled Joesuf trying to calm down Andy

"Why won't you let her fight me? You know if she kills me then the other vampires would like her much, I've been on this throne for thousands of years."

"Because you don't fight fair, she would die. You came up with the stupidest rules like humans and vampires couldn't get married. The legend in the books that we as vampires teach is your love story gone wrong. You were once human, but his father was the king of Vampires in England. I know about the story remember I was once on the council. You still don't get he loved you with more then anything, you chose to be little him and you of all people slept with his father then that's who changed you. The legacy of the Council would still live because you would take over when he would die. I watched the whole thing go down, I watched my best friend die while you killed him, slayed him because you didn't love him anymore your own sire told you to kill him," he couldn't finish his statement when he noticed he was pinned against the wall. He could smell the blood that was flowing down his shoulder and chest. He was staked by two of the vampires, then the other vampire held a gun full of silver bullets.


	7. Cat fight

"This is her fight Joesuf, I did once love him but after that I couldn't stand his own face

"This is her fight Joesuf, I did once love him but after that I couldn't stand his own face. Then my son goes and does that same thing, did Joesuf every tell you that I was once a witch also, I know that you hold a power that not every witch has because you a special, you are the gifted one, and you don't know what the hell pain is!" yelled Ro charging at Andy, Andy had deflected Ro's attack toward her body with her powers.  
"Don't use your powers!" yelled Mick, Ro looked at two more male vampires to pin down Mick by doing the same thing as they did to Joesuf. Andy was standing alone in this fight, everything came down to this live or fight trying to stay alive.

"If you want a fight then you are going to get a fight got that bitch!" yelled Andy calling up the power that now flowed through out her body, Ro had attacked Andy will all of her power to. Both of them clashed into a sequence that only a dancer could fallow, step, right, step, and pause was the rhythm.

Andy stopped stumbling back she wasn't use to an even challenge, she couldn't believe that Ro was once a witch and still had her power after all the evil she did. Ro looked at her from above ready to fight Andy when ever she was right to strike back.

"Don't be afraid to tell me you want to give up."

"I won't give up I'm under the wing of Joesuf Kostain he would never give up on a fight. I'll fight until death do me apart, I'll marry Sam not matter what, I'll master my powers not matter the amount of pain. I'll master that pain, love, and family again. I will balance the pain that flows through out my heart!" yelled Andy charging at Ro that was leaning against he wall.

Andy couldn't breathe but she fought the pain that was flowing through her body she couldn't take the pain anymore, now being pinned to the ground with a stake through her chest she couldn't move, even thinking about moving was against the body's orders.

"Checkmate, I guess it would be checkmate because I have your uncle Mick pinned to the wall. Also have the wonderful Joesuf pinned to the wall, see what your love has done to them made them all soft and shit. Vampires are suppose to kill not matter what, no matter what you see humans are humans they are evil, greedy, and full of lust nothing more. Just lust, look at Sam Winchester he doesn't love you he only loves you because you have a great body," Ro stopped letting her fangs drop down to her lips, bending down to Andy's neck she started to drink her rare but sweet blood.

"Stop it," whispered Andy knowing that Ro wouldn't stop, before entering the church Joesuf said something to her.

"_Andy you should be brave in there show no emotion. Andy I know that you are afraid of what is going to happen, but Sam said these words way to many times when Ro first came, he said he would protect you. When I turned into one of us I promised to do the same thing protect you from any harm."_

"_Joesuf what brings this up?"_

"_Ro wants you to have another sire besides me, she thinks that around this stage you should already be gone to another vampire or living be yourself."_

"_Joesuf can't you do anything about really, can't you just tell her no. Joesuf what happened to your neck?"_

"_She attacked me back at the apartment because I was laying down the facts she didn't like them she couldn't stop feeding that would explain the two bite marks on my neck. Andy you have to be brave no matter what, do you understand me?"_

_Andy hugged Joesuf if this was going to be that last time with him, she needed to know that he would still be by her side if they decide something different then letting her chose another name, another sire, and another life she needed to know he would behind her all the way._

"You BITCH!" yelled Andy pushing Ro off of her body, holding her two wounds on her neck Ro had bitten hard enough to cut open an artery so it kept bleeding even through he fingers. Ro's face was covered with Andy's blood, both them went back to simple fight, Joesuf and Mick watched from the side line.

"You should stop now!" yelled a voice from the door, it was person that looked like Sam or Dean. Or somebody else, Andy held Ro's neck in her hands. Ro was the same way had Andy's neck in her hands.

"Who are you? What brings you here?" snapped Ro

The figure in the shadow formed three people not just one, like Andy had thought; one of the figures was Dean. The other two was Sam and Bobby. Dean shot three around of bullets two vampires had attacked, Bobby looked around started to spray holy water at the other vampires, but it didn't work.

"Fire!" yelled Mick, Sam ran to get the stake out of his chest.

"Fir is the only thing that can stop them from coming back." whispered Mick knowing that Ro could still hear him. Ro called her dagger to hand, started to choke Andy, threw her limp body against the wall.

"Hey hunter do you wish to see your bride walk down the church lane?" asked Ro

"Don't hurt her please, she is the only thing I have that isn't family." stated Sam, putting his gun down so Andy wouldn't get hurt.

"Why shouldn't I hurt? Even more why do you love her? Is it because of her body or it just because she loves you in return? She doesn't look at you like you are a freak of nature like your own brother does,"

"Shut the hell up will you!" yelled Sam knowing the Ro was trying to get under his skin. Sam looked at Andy's face she was covered with scrapes that weren't healing like they were suppose to.

"Let her go and you can have me. Remember Ro I'm one of the Winchester's that every demon wants even a simple vampire like you." said Sam stepping closer, Dean looked at his brother noticed that a vampire was behind him.

"Sam look out it's a trap!" yelled Dean shooting the vampire that was behind his brother.

"I don't understand," whispered Andy looking at Ro

"You pay use back making every vampires life living hell," Andy screamed stopping she could feel Ro's power's bleeding into hers. She couldn't move her body was numb, the tattoos glowed and burned with power. Andy had to use the spell to make Ro's powers bounce back at killing her.

"Take this evil from my sight," Andy stuttered he wasn't working, she looked at Sam he knew the spell but only that Latin words to the spell. Sam started to say the spell so Ro would die right there, Sam also knew that Andy would be in the cross fire of the spell, he could hear Ro screaming. Ro's body burned with the bright colors of oranges, red, and then she was gone.

Andy on the other hand showed that the spell was taking longer to make her body hurt even more. By the time that Sam got over to Andy she was responding to her name being called.

"Andy are you okay?" Sam asked worried about what the spell did to her. Dean helped Joesuf get untied by the other vampires. Many of the vampires looked at each other and then bowed down to their new Mistress.

"Joesuf Kostain we are thank you for making Ro die, she was a mistress that forgot to see that all vampires still fall in love. When Andy wakes up she is our new mistress if you understand me, the fight showed what women was strongest between the battle, we have decided that Andy Rosa Kostain is yours to keep and now represents the whole vampire community. We also think that Sam and Andy should get married, before she becomes busy with school and being the High mistress." said a younger vampire to Joesuf, he bowing down each other showing the respect for one another.

Sam took Andy to the Impala, Joesuf rode in the car he took along with Mick. Dean drove the Impala to do Joesuf's apartment, walking into the apartment saw Beth and Doc. Jackson waiting for the news. Dean looked at Beth; her face wasn't twisted in pain like it was before Dean and the other had left to find Mick, Joesuf, and Andy. Doc. Jackson fallowed Sam into the room, Doc. Jackson saw that Andy still was responding to anybody calling her name out. Sam looked at Andy's shoulder to see a piece of a blade still in her shoulder. Sam looked at Andy's twisted face just full of pain, but Sam could see she was talking to somebody.

"Be okay Andy that's all I ask from you. You fight please, fight will all your heart. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from this danger."

"_Hello, Sam can you hear me!? Hello anybody out there where I am I?" ask Andy looking around it was dark, she knew that Ro was gone and she would be with Sam for ever if she changed Sam to be a vampire with her._

"_Andy is that you?" asked a voice, Andy looked around saw that Brain was looking at her, "I wouldn't noticed you because they was you look different. Are you a vampire? What about those tattoos?"_

"_Brian where I am I," Andy felt pain shoot right through her should notice the blood that was trickling down her shoulder, "did my powers do this to me? Brian I'm I going to be okay."_

"_Only if you want to stay in pain, I'll take away your powers as a witch I guess being dead you get the power to take peoples pain away. Andy you have no say so in what happens from here on. I think that only thing you have say so in is marrying Sam Winchester, I'm really proud about finding a person that you love."_

"_I still want my witch powers that what makes me, if you take my powers away you taking away apart of me."_

"_If I don't take the powers away then you'll die right here. Plus by taking the powers another witch some where in LA or another place will get he wish to do some good. Andy you have to give up you powers. Joesuf and Angel have done well raising you from a small little girl to a young woman."_

"_Brain I don't understand why you chose now to come and see me. Why didn't you tell me about what had happened? I now know how you truly died, everything came together when I decided to flip the car everything changed I had to use the powers to protect the other vampires, because if the doctors really saw how I healed then I would have some explaining to do," Andy screamed in pain again, her skin felt like it was under a blow torch full of fire, "Brain if you take the pain way will I breathe again?"_

"_Yes," Brain walked forth to see his sister, she was crying tears washed over her face was now running down her face, "my dear sister I loved you will all my heart, and I will always protect you not matter what."_

"_You know what I wish a lot of people would stop promising me to protect me," Andy looked up at her brother, saw that tears were forming in his eyes also, "Brain I was never mad at you, I never blamed you for nothing, and for once I know what love is from Sam and Joesuf. Take the pain way."_

_Brain took Andy into his arms, Andy's pain started to go away for the most part, the pain that would go away was the simplest pain._

"_You said the pain would go away, why isn't all the pain gone?"_

"_I only said the pain from your power that's all I said." Brain said then he was gone. Andy's body hit the ground, her cold body was numb from the pain in her shoulder, she could see that she was going to die. Then she felt blood at the tip of her lips- the sweet smell of Sam's blood.  
"Sam, you don't have to heal me," whispered Andy closing her eyes remembering the touch of her brother against her skin._


	8. Loves undoing wishes

"Sam what are you doing

"Sam what are you doing?" snapped Bobby, Sam looked at Bobby seeing that everything started to become a blur. Andy was drinking his blood to the last drop, Sam was ready to be changed into a vampire for life. Andy opened her eyes seeing what she did to Sam, he didn't stop her from drinking all of his blood, and she took her wrist to her mouth digging her teeth into her skin, then holding it above Sam's mouth. It took awhile for Sam to see that it was blood that was on his mouth. Sam's eyes opened they were ice blue, Dean watched the whole thing from the door saw that Sam was going to become a vampire just for love. Sam's looked at Andy's eyes, saw that both of them could be together forever.

"Sam slow down," whispered Andy knowing that she would have to teach Sam the ropes of being a vampire, "before you get yourself sick. Sam my sweet darling stop please"

Sam stopped when his sire said to stop, Andy knew the next couple of months were going to nice because she knew that Sam and she would be together for ever. Andy lay back down to see that most of her blood was gone, but was given back to Sam.

Epilogue

"Sam you know we still have pick a place for our wedding?" she said unzipping her jacket placing it on the chair, Andy and Sam had own their own apartment; Dean leaved with them but that didn't make any difference. Sam would still hunt with his brother not matter what had happened, Dean hated that Sam was stronger now but all Dean cared about was Sam going to be happy for ever.

"I think the place I want to get married at would be your father's apartment." answered Sam, he moved in close to Andy's body, putting Andy on the counter.

"Sam no now I have to go to class," Andy moaned knowing that she has been busy with school and Sam has been out of town for three weeks didn't make it any better, "don't please. I have to go to school then I have to go to the library to study for my finals."

Sam just moved his hand his up her thigh, Andy arched her body, letting her teeth extend outwards; she saw that Sam's eyes were ice blue both of them were drinking each other blood to make the sensation stop between them.  
"Okay love birds, no sex in the kitchen." said Dean covering his eyes while entering the kitchen. Bobby was there also he still didn't like how Sam gave up being human to be with a vampire.

"That demon that you boys hunted, I'm assuming that it's dead."

"Yeah I have burses to prove that son of a bitch is dead."

"What about Sam?"

"I'm fine, why you think I'm drinking off of Andy's wonderful sweet rare blood tonight before she has to leave for school." answered Sam still showing his new side to his only family. A knock on the doorawakened Andy from looking at Bobby's face. Walking towards the front door it was Beth and Mick. Beth was covered in blood, Mick was covered in Beth's Blood. Sam looked into the living room to see that Beth was on the coached just covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"I look away to see to fight a vampire then Beth wouldn't listen to me she had to come. After taking care of the vampire I saw that Beth was covered in blood. She has three bullets in her leg, three in her chest, and one in her neck." Mick said still shocked that he didn't protect Beth like was suppose to.

"Mick you can take out the bullets, Beth has already lost enough blood that she could die. Mick you have to ask yourself this will you change Beth so she can live or not change Beth so you'll kill yourself." asked Andy already knowing the answer.

"I can't Andy," whispered Mick, a faint voice nod from Beth was telling him that he had to.

"She's going to walk to down with me to our double wedding. Mick you have to change Beth now. She has a slow pulse." whispered Andy looking at Mick's eyes change into baby blue color, Mick drank the rest of the blood from Beth. Andy could see that Mick was crying he was hoping it would work. Digging his teeth into his own wrist, Mick placed it over Beth's mouth.

The church was covered with the candle light, scent of villain and cinnamon covered the whole church. Two male vampires waited for their brides to walk down the church to their hands. Mick still remembers that only a couple of weeks Beth was once a human, she could be with him for ever. The same with Sam three months ago he was a human hunter tracking down the same demon, Dean.

In the bride's room, Beth looked at Andy's wedding dress. Andy started to cry, she wish that her brother was still alive not matter what. But she knew he was here with her in spirit was the one that had taken the pain away when it came to her witch powers. Beth look wonderful, then a knock of the door awoke them from there cold feet. Dean walked in to see two wonderful women.

"Now I know why Sam turned into a vampire, and Mick turned you into one also Beth. Both you of look wonderful, are you both ready to tie the knot?"

"Yes," both of them answered, Dean took Andy in one arm and Beth on the other arm. Dean walked out to see Joesuf standing looking dumbfounded at his own daughter Andy.

"You know Brian would have been very proud of me even though I changed you into a vampire." whispered Joesuf, Andy kissed Joesuf on the cheek to tell him thank for what ever he has done.

"You know," whispered Dean opening the door to the whole church room, every vampire stood up to await their High mistress and Beth to walk down the church.

"Breathe," whispered Joesuf walking Andy down first. Andy let out her breathe she could feel the power full of love jut feel the room. Beth was now changed into a vampire got her man, was about to have a baby soon. Andy got her way no more pain of being a witch inside her body. She got the man she wanted and she had a life full of power; also she had a new job as the high mistress Andy Kostain.


End file.
